


Don't Look Back

by fiddleyoumust



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is a Vampire Prince. Brendon is the human he falls in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohohstarryeyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohstarryeyed/gifts).



> This can stand on its own, but I might be adding to it eventually. Written for the [Bandom Secret Married Fest](http://girlmarauders.livejournal.com/17643.html).
> 
> Most of the Vampire lore is stolen from Underworld because I suck at world building and that movie is fucking cool.

Spencer wishes he could say Brendon was under his thrall or that Spencer was high off of Brendon’s extremely intoxicating blood, but the truth is they were both in full control of themselves at the time.

After the priest has finished talking. After they’ve given and accepted one another’s vows. Spencer takes Brendon back to the house and slides his shirt off his shoulders.

“If they find out,” Brendon says. “They’ll kill you won’t they?”

Spencer kisses him roughly. He doesn’t want to think about that right now. His fangs slide out and cut Brendon across his bottom lip. Spencer watches the blood pool for a few seconds before he licks the bright red spot away.

The reality is that Spencer is needed. Spencer is royalty. It’s Brendon’s own life in danger, but that is nothing new. Brendon dances with death every single moment he chooses to stay with Spencer.

“You worry too much,” Spencer says. “Let me look at you instead.”

Brendon laughs as he unfastens his belt. His black trousers cling to his ass in an almost indecent way, but Spencer imagines they will look even better on the floor.

Spencer says, “Hurry,” as he starts on the buttons of his own shirt.

Brendon’s skin is tan where Spencer’s is pale – sun-kissed where Spencer’s glows in the moonlight. Brendon is maybe the closest thing to the sun Spencer has seen in over a thousand years.

Spencer knows it’s foolish to love him – foolish and dangerous. He’s nothing more than a meal to the rest of Spencer’s kind. Spencer knows his obvious affection for him will get Brendon killed someday. If Spencer’s father were awake it would probably already be done.

Spencer pins Brendon to the bed and fucks him too hard.

Brendon’s forehead is lined in concentration. He sweats underneath Spencer. He moans Spencer’s name every time Spencer fucks against his prostate. Spencer wants to rip out his throat and drink him until all the parts of him belong to Spencer.

“I love you,” Spencer says. “I love you.”

Brendon comes hot and wet between them. He twists his head to the side and offers his neck to Spencer.

Spencer is gentle with his teeth. He slides his fangs in when he would rather tear. Brendon’s blood in his mouth pushes Spencer to his own orgasm. It’s the highest Spencer has ever felt. He never wants to leave Brendon’s side.

 

In the morning, Marcus, the ruling king calls Spencer to his chamber.

Brendon says, “What if they—“

Spencer shakes his head. They can’t know. Not yet.

“Lock the door behind me,” Spencer says. “Let no one enter until I’ve returned.”

The rules of private domiciles within the compound will keep anyone out without a direct invitation, but Spencer isn’t foolish. If they know then Brendon will die. There is no amount of protection Spencer can give him that would ever be enough.

“Okay,” Brendon says.

He doesn’t look scared. He looks – resigned. Spencer kisses his warm mouth and wishes he could give them a different life. Forever seems like and excruciatingly long time now that he’s faced with loving something as fragile as a human.

Spencer heads for the door.

Brendon says, “Spencer!”

Spencer twirls around and looks at him. He’s beautiful. He’s the only thing Spencer has ever loved.

“I love you too,” Brendon says. “I forgot to tell you last night.”

Spencer smiles and leaves him alone.

 

The priest who married them is dead on the floor of the king’s chamber.

Spencer kneels at Marcus’ feet and waits to be spoken to. If he had a beating heart he imagines it would be loud enough for the entire room to hear. His clan is all there, silently judging him.

“Go fetch the boy,” Marcus commands.

One of his aids heads out of the chamber to retrieve Brendon from Spencer’s room.

Spencer’s head snaps up.

His first instinct is to run. His second is to beg.

“Marcus,” Spencer says.

Marriage among vampires is sacred. It’s forever. It is filthy and horrible and _criminal_ to enter into such a union with a human. Marriage is forever and forever is a long time when you don’t die.

“You will not speak,” Marcus says. “The council is considering waking your father just to deal with this mess.”

Spencer’s father has another 200 years to slumber. Spencer can only think of one other occasion when a king or queen was woken before his or her time.

“I do not feel that is necessary.”

Spencer recognizes his sister’s voice.

Jacquelyn steps forward and stands by Spencer’s side.

“He’s still young and foolish. Simply kill the boy and dole out an acceptable punishment. My sister and I will stand for our father on this matter.”

“He is older than you,” Marcus snaps. “Some here are calling for his head.”

“That will not be allowed,” Jacquelyn snarls.

Her fangs come out. Crystal, Spencer’s other sister, comes to stand at his side as well.

“Would you fight the entire room?” Marcus asks.

“Do you truly believe the entire room will turn on us?” Crystal counters.

Spencer’s father is the most powerful vampire in this part of the world. Even asleep his name strikes fear into the hearts of their kind. Even asleep Spencer knows there are those in the room more loyal to Spencer than to Marcus.

“Do you think my father will wake pleasantly upon the news of his only son’s death?” Jacquelyn adds.

“Do not threaten me,” Marcus says. “It is my time now.”

“Yes,” Crystal says. “And someday it will be my brother’s time. He will not be harmed.”

“Kill the boy,” Jacquelyn says. “Put Spencer to slumber until my father wakes. That is punishment enough.”

“No,” Spencer says.

He knows his sisters are trying to help him. A human is of no consequence to them. They can’t understand that Spencer would rather Marcus take his head.

The vampire sent for Brendon comes back into the chamber and whispers something into Marcus’ ear.

“The boy will not come out,” Marcus says.

Jacquelyn makes an annoyed noise and looks at Spencer.

“Give him the boy, Spencer. He is but one of millions. I will find you another one before the hour is through.”

“No,” Spencer says.

“I will have his blood,” Marcus shouts. “Or I will have yours!”

Crystal’s entire face changes. One moment she is docile and the next she has crossed the room and has Marcus by the throat.

“Threaten my brother again and it will be the last thing you ever do,” she says.

Spencer knows Marcus is strong, perhaps stronger than Crystal, but he is not stronger than the three of them together. The loyalties of the clans are divided for a reason -- the kings sent to slumber to assure none of them ever gain complete power. It would be a blood bath and Marcus cannot be assured a victory.

“What would your father demand of him?” Marcus asks.

Crystal releases Marcus’ throat. Spencer knows she is not a fool. Their own father would not stand for this kind of betrayal even from a beloved son.

“You must give him the boy,” Crystal says. “Spencer, you will be sent to slumber and he will die waiting for you in that room. He cannot stay in there forever. Go say your goodbyes and then give the boy to Marcus.”

“Brendon,” Spencer says. “He has a name.”

“You have a name,” Crystal says. “And a duty. You will not be allowed to throw it away on a _human_. Come now.”

Spencer lets Jacquelyn takes his arm and lead him from the room. He can see he has no choice. He’s lived over a thousand years and he’s never had a choice.

 

In Spencer’s room Brendon sits on the edge of the bed.

Spencer kneels at his feet.

“You could turn me,” Brendon says.

“They’ll kill you anyway,” Spencer answers. “I’ve dishonored the clan. They want to punish me, but they can’t hurt me. They fear my father too much. The only way to make me pay is to take you.”

“Then I’ll die,” Brendon says. “I’m human. That’s what we do.”

Spencer makes a horrible anguished sound like he’s never heard before. He’s killed a lot of people in his lifetime but he’s never felt the loss of a life like this before.

“They want to put me to slumber until my father rises,” Spencer says. “I wish they would just kill me too.”

“Stop it,” Brendon says. “That’s not what I want.”

“What do you want?” Spencer asks.

“I have what I want,” Brendon says. “To be with you until I die.”

Spencer pulls Brendon off the bed and onto the floor with him. He kisses him fiercely. He could turn Brendon. They could stay in the safety of this room until they were both nothing but bloodless, dried-out, husks. It would take years, but Spencer doesn’t want to remember Brendon like that – cold and dead and starving.

“We could run,” Spencer says desperately.

Brendon looks around the room sadly and asks, “Wouldn’t they hunt us?”

“Yes,” Spencer says.

“Wouldn’t they catch us?” Brendon asks.

“Yes,” Spencer answers. “We could run anyway.”

“You know what I want,” Brendon says.

Spencer looks Brendon in the eye and says “To be with me until you die?”

“Yes,” Brendon says. “If that is not today I would be fine with that.”

Spencer didn’t think it was possible to laugh right now but he surprises both of them. He thinks living forever would never get boring with Brendon by his side.

“I love you,” Spencer says. “Forever.”

“Your forever is a long time.”

“Yes,” Spencer says. “Will you run with me?”

“Of course,” Brendon says. “What are we waiting for?”

 

Spencer doesn’t imagine it will take them long to realize he and Brendon have escaped. Spencer isn’t used to being the hunted. He isn’t sure what their next move should be.

“I don’t know what to do,” Spencer says.

“That’s easy,” Brendon says. “We just need to figure out what they’ll do.”

“I know what they’ll do,” Spencer says.

The very thought of it terrifies Spencer. Not the thought of dying, but the suffering that will surely come with it.

“What will they do?” Brendon asks.

Spencer closes his eyes.

“They’re going to wake my father,” he says.


End file.
